Talk:The Fishing Job
Enchanters beware If you have any enchanted items similar to the ones you're supposed to turn in, do yourself a favor and put them in a container before talking to Delvin. I only noticed too late that he pilfered my 54% Fire / 54% Shock resistance ring, instead of taking the actual stolen ring like he was supposed to. I should've known to be more careful when I noticed that regular gems were being taken out of my inventory instead of the named ones (e.g. Ruby instead of Shahvee's Ruby). My precious! — Lovable Sociopath (talk) 23:09, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I can confirm that myself. He took the ring and necklace I had enchanted with sneak, lockpicking, and pickpocketing. Apparently it doesn't even need to be that similar, I stole Hillevi Cruel-Sea's gold sapphire ring and it he took my gold emerald ring named Ring of Deathly Stealth with a 45% archery and a 45% sneak enchantment. I put that ring in a container and spoke to him and this time he took a plain silver ring, your best bet it to remove all other jewelry from your inventory before reporting back to him. ReapTheChaos (talk) 02:31, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Noster Eagle-Eye Noster eagle-eye solitude is not mentioned :Can you remember what was the name of the item that was supposed to be stolen from him, so that we can add the info to the article? 16:52, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Bugs list Since there were far too many bugs which were in the article but not one were confirmed, I'm moving them here. * The removal script will not always take the stolen ring/necklace/jewel but any ring/necklace/jewel of the same type. For example, when attempting to turn in Garvey's Gold Diamond Ring, it will remain in your inventory and a Gold Diamond Ring that you've enchanted will be removed instead. A workaround is to drop any other items of the same type from your inventory in order to ensure the correct item is removed. **Another possible work around would be to change the name of your jewelry once you enchant it, so that it doesn't have the same name anymore. Can't guarantee that it would work, but it's worth a shot. Just added a space to the front of mine when i enchanted them, and I haven't had any issues (note: renaming enchanted jewelry does not prevent them from being removed on the Xbox 360 version.) * Hafjorg's Flawless Emerald has 0% chance to pickpocket even with item and potion boosts. This is also the case with Hermir in Windhelm and her jeweled necklace, Kodlak Whitemane's Gold Diamond Necklace (PS3), Omluag's Silver Emerald Necklace (PS3),Sabine Nytte's Silver Sapphire Necklace (Xbox 360), Tacitus Sallustius's Gold Diamond Ring in Markarth, Aval Atheron's Emerald in Windhelm, Silda the Unseen's Diamond in Windhelm (Xbox 360), and Ghorza gra-Bagol's Flawless Emerald in Markarth (Xbox 360). There seems to be no concrete solutions to this bug so far on PC version. ** This bug appears to occur on other randomly generated quests and NPCs in this quest type across all platforms, regardless of character attributes and skills. Some of the NPCs are also unkillable, thus breaking the quest type because the item cannot be looted from the corpse. As the scripting is not well understood, it is unclear exactly what triggers the bug. ** (untested on other platforms) A possible solution is to use paralysis poisons or spells, or the Ice Form shout to obtain the item. If you sneak and rapidly press the action button/key you'll gain access to their inventory just before they stand back up, and the item can be stolen no matter what. Using the Paralysis Staff on Silda the Unseen in Windhelm (for her Diamond) -- no bounties added for the assault or the theft even though she cries out "Help me!" after the theft. -Confirmed with Ice Form shout on Fralia Gray-Mane (For Gold Diamond Necklace) on second attempt while sneaking and target sleeping, target returned to sleep with no hostility or bounty added. **You could try running after attempting to pickpocket Ghorza gra-bagol for her flawless diamond, then when a guard stops you, just pay them money to "make your problems go away" if you are a guild member 12 Gold, or 700 G or so depending, then try going back and pick pocket her again and you should get the Flawless Diamond with no problems or bounties, worked for me on Xbox360. *** Tested the Ice Form solution. The target will become hostile and will take damage while frozen. Your follower will attack the target if he/she is nearby, killing the target. Park your follower far enough away to avoid this. While the target is standing up the inventory will be accessible. Use the Ice Form Shout while sneaking with your weapon drawn. The target will freeze and take per second damage while frozen. Provided the target has enough life, the target will thaw and begin to stand. Access the inventory and loot the item without penalty. The target will either attack you or flee. Either way sheathing your weapon at this point will drop the aggro. Collect your follower and go complete the quest. * The first fishing job given will sometimes say to "Retrieve Brand-Shei's Jade and Sapphire Circlet from Brand-Shei in Riften". This is incorrect, it should actually be Scouts-Many-Marshes's Jade and Sapphire Circlet in Windhelm. Not a common bug. * Retrieve Tythis Ulen's Amethyst from Tythis Ulen in Riften. NPCs (including Tythis) are still standing in the market where Brynjolf causes the distraction in order for you to steal out of the lockbox when trying to join the guild. Tythis is standing in front of a Riften Guard and other NPC. Pickpocketing him is bugged because you get caught. They stand there all day/night staring at nothing. * Retrieve Nurelion's Ruby from Nurelion in Windhelm. Bugged, as he is sleeping and Dying. You can't pickpocket him with that being the only message available. He is never awake it seems. Only thing to do is abandon the quest and go for a new one. Confirm away, fellow wikians. — The1AndOnlyMike (talk) 23:16, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Delvin takes a necklace out of my pocket when quitting a job? I’ve noticed that Vex & Delvin will sometimes take things out of your pockets when you quit a job. Usually they’re valuable, like a gold diamond necklace. Is this a bug, or intentional? I’ve managed to avoid it by stowing all of my stuff in a barrel while quitting, so I’m thinking it may be a bug that I’ve just evaded. Any thoughts? ~Ursuul 05:18, December 19, 2016 (UTC)